


A Day We Can Never Forget

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Re:vale and TRIGGER planned a surprise visit to IDOLiSH7. What they didn't plan was becoming children again.





	A Day We Can Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never, EVER, writing UHHHHH 15 characters again. I hope you like the fanservice.

“What?! Re:vale are visiting IDOLiSH7? _Today_?!”

The news came as a shock for IDOLiSH7’s manager, Tsumugi Takanashi. It wasn’t unusual for Re:vale to visit them, but that time it was so sudden Tsumugi couldn’t help but worry. They were the top idols Re:vale after all, and they were IDOLiSH7’s seniors, ones who had always been kind to them, so they _had_ to act accordingly. The lack of time to prepare for their visit had made Tsumugi nervous, but she knew she could manage the situation, though with a brief delay.

“Yes, it seems so. I’ve just been informed by Momo-kun. He said they are going to visit IDOLiSH7’s dormitory, but that he would be happy if he could see us too,” Banri explained. “He also apologized for deciding on this all of a sudden and asked us not to worry about formalities.”

“Not to worry…” Tsumugi repeated quietly to help herself form her thoughts.

Then, both her and Banri spoke at the same time.

“No way, right…”

Tsumugi laughed dryly. She had so much to do… But she couldn’t be ungrateful! It was an honor for IDOLiSH7 to have such caring seniors and it was her duty as IDOLiSH7’s manager to repay their kindness.

She sighed, before raising her arms and exclaiming, “Alriiiight! Let’s do it!”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Banri said, cutting Tsumugi off. “TRIGGER are also coming here today.”

“What…?” Tsumugi instantly fell off her chair, suddenly feeling her legs weak. “TRIGGER… are also coming…? Haha…”

“Manager! Snap out of it!” Banri tried to help, but it was no use. Tsumugi wasn’t listening to him.

She sighed again. It would be a _long_ day.

“So Re:vale are coming here, huh,” Yamato muttered to himself, opening a can of beer. He then gulped it down, unbothered. He thought about maybe going somewhere. The thought of seeing Yuki didn't please him, after all.

He was sitting on the couch, pondering what to do when Sogo showed up and forced him out of his lazy state, asking him to lift his legs. He did as he was told.

With Yamato out of his way, Sogo proceeded to vacuum the floor next to him, while looking about to panic.

“Hey, Sou,” Yamato called, slightly worried about him. “It’s fine, it’s fine, you don’t have to do so much for those two.”

Sogo refused to listen to him, vacuuming the same tile two, three, _four_ times.

“No! I have to! I can’t let our seniors see our dormitory dirty like this!” Sogo exclaimed as if he had been insulted and Yamato could see tears in the corners of his eyes. _Oh man…_

“And TRIGGER are coming too…” Sogo spoke in a whisper, before deciding to vacuum the same tile _again._ “Ah… Thank you God… I promise I will work harder from now on.”

“ _Onii-san_ thinks you are working hard enough, though…”  

“Hmph.” They heard someone else mutter. “So the pudding thieves are coming, huh. I should hide _everything!_ ”

“Tamaki-kun! Don't say that. They are our seniors, you know!” Sogo scolded Tamaki, who had just come to the room eating what else but King Pudding.

“I don't care who they are! If they eat my pudding without my permission I will get mad, even if it's Momorin or Yukirin. You can't trust pudding thieves.”

“Listen, Tamaki-kun… Stop calling them pudding thieves, okay? If anything, I am at fault because I gave your puddings to them.”

“Hm…”

“W-what is it?”

“What a good kid you are, Sou-chan. If only you would buy me more pudding.”

Sogo sighed.

“Alright, alright, just don't be rude to our guests.”

Tamaki smiled broadly.

“Yay!”

He left the room, excited like a puppy. Only then, Yamato spoke, without even looking at Sogo.

“Seems like Mezzo” are getting along as usual, huh?”

“Ehehe.” Riku let the sound escape his mouth, moving around in his bed while hugging a pillow. He had a big smile on his face and Iori wouldn't think seeing him so excited was bad but…

“Nanase-san, stop it. You are creeping me out,” Iori said between a sigh.

“W-what's wrong with being happy?!” Riku replied, almost offended. He had stopped moving, but he still had his pillow covering his body.

“You…” Iori started but stopped, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. “You know you have been giggling for an hour now, right?!”

“Have I? Ehe.”

“You are just trying to start a fight now, aren't you?!”

“Ah! No, I just thought it was funny.”

Riku's smile appeared again. It was so bright Iori felt like he would go blind if he looked at him for any longer.

He sighed for the nth time.

“What a sincere person…”

Riku ignored, or perhaps, didn't hear him (he was very deep in his thoughts) and began to giggle again.

Having enough of that— _really, why did he ask me to come to his room—_ Iori decided to tease him.

“Oh…” Iori said, without changing the tone of his voice. “It's Kujo-san!”

Riku jumped out of the bed.

“Tenn-nii?!”

He tripped over his own foot. And just in time, Iori caught him.

“What a cute person,” Iori whispered, with a small smile. He was still holding Riku.

“Hm? Did you say something?” Riku asked, distracted.

Iori let go of Riku and then coughed to hide his embarrassment.

“Nanase-san, you should be careful. I understand that you want to see your brother, but don't get too excited.”

Riku nodded.

“Yeah, I know. That's why I said I wanted to talk to you.”

Iori frowned his eyebrows, wondering what Riku meant.

“Can you… Watch me closely? I trust you to help me if something bad happens.”

Iori felt like sighing again, but decided to simply smile. He was already watching Riku closely, every single day.

“Of course.”

Riku giggled cheerfully.

“Again?!” Iori asked. It was unbelievable.

“It's not that! I'm just happy because I have you with me, Iori.”

Iori blushed. He covered his face with his hand without thinking, before muttering.

“Can you stop saying embarrassing things so easily…?”

Mitsuki knocked on Nagi's door and called his name, to check on him.

"Hey, Nagi!"

But Nagi didn't open the door. So Mitsuki knocked again. And again. Until he had enough and opened the door and entered his room.

As he had expected, Nagi was sleeping.

"Nagi!" Mitsuki called him again. "Didn't I tell you we have guests coming over?! Get up!"

"Ugh… Silence, Mitsuki. My head hurts…"

"That's your fault for watching anime until dawn! Now get up!"

" _No_ …" Nagi said, with what sounded like a sob.

Mitsuki had enough. He grabbed Nagi's legs and tried to force him off bed.

" _Oh_ , turns out my _dear friend_ was my biggest _enemy_ all along…"

"Shut up! I'm not your enemy! Stop complaining and get out before I call manager."

" _No!_ I can't let a lady see me like this! Fine! I'm getting up."

Mitsuki smiled.

"See, I knew you could do it."

Nagi sobbed.

"You are really evil, Mitsuki…"

 

With everyone properly dressed, Mitsuki called them to have lunch. He first prepared _tamagoyaki_ and rice to the youngest members, then, to the older members—except to Yamato, who claimed he wasn't hungry.

They all ate together and even Yamato sat next to them, even though he was only drinking.

"Are you sure you don't wanna eat, _Ossan_?" Mitsuki asked. "I can make something for you, too."

"I'm fine just drinking my beer."

"Make more food for me, Mikki!" Tamaki asked.

"Yotsuba-san, how about you finish eating what is in your plate first?" Iori suggested, noting Tamaki still had a lot of food left.

"I will! But I'm hungry…"

"Me too, me too!" Riku said.

"... You two don't change, do you?" Iori asked.

Sogo giggled watching their usual discussion. Meanwhile, Nagi didn't even touch his plate, looking gloomy.

"Hey, Nagi, you should eat, too!" Mitsuki said, worried about him.

"Yes…"

 

When everyone had finish eating (with Tamaki and Riku eating twice), Sogo washed the dishes with Iori's help, while everybody else went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. When they were done, they did the same.

Then, everyone gathered in the living room and talked casually, while waiting for Re:vale and TRIGGER to arrive. And of course, the managers.

Yamato turned on the TV and what everyone saw was no one else but Tenn Kujo. Both Riku and Sogo got closer to the TV, paying total attention to it, while waving their hands as Tenn sang in a recorded program.

"Tenn-nii…" Riku said, as if the real Tenn was in front of him. He was so happy he didn't care it was only a recording. But he would see his brother soon, so that was another reason to get excited.

"Ehehe…"

Iori sighed.

"Here we go again…"

"Kujo-san…!" Sogo exclaimed, fascinated by him, his eyes sparkling like a _shoujo_ manga heroine in love. But of course, all he felt was admiration.

Then, the bell rang. Riku and Sogo rushed to open the door. But, for the surprise, their managers were the ones to come in.

"Excuse me," Tsumugi said, entering the house after she removed her shoes.

"Excuse me," Banri said, doing the same.

"Oh, so it's you…" Riku said, not hiding his disappointment.

"What do you mean "oh, so it's you"? I'm offended," Banri said.

"No, I…! I'm sorry, Banri-san, Manager. I just thought it was Tenn-nii…"

"Well, about that…" Tsumugi said and behind her back, the members of TRIGGERS came out.

"Tenn-nii!"

"Riku."

"Ah, hello TRIGGER!" Sogo said, nervously.

"Hi, Sogo-kun," Ryunosuke said.

"Yo, IDOLiSH7," Gaku greeted them.

"Are you really Yaotome-san?" Riku asked. "You look exactly like…"

"Of course I am me. There's no one as handsome as me."

"Pff."

"Hey, Nikaidou! I heard that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in, Mr. Handsome. Or should I say, Japan's sexiest man?"

TRIGGER and the managers and later, a late Anesagi came in. She was supposedly busy with work stuff, so she had arrived late, but one could see she was wearing more makeup than the usual, not to mention her cute, casual dress. It was clearly none of them were there for work.

"Hello, lady. You look even more beautiful today," Nagi said to Anesagi, who immediately blushed.

"N-nagi-kun… you too…! I mean! Hello, Rokuya-san."

"So, what about Re:vale?" Mitsuki asked as everyone sat down.

"That's what I would like to know, too. But, well, it's expected for them to arrive late. They are probably busy and want to tell us something very important," Tenn replied.

"Tenn-nii! Look! I'm wearing that shirt we used to match! Ehehe."

Iori coughed.

"Nanase-san. Why don't we go prepare tea for our guests?"

"Whaa! But I want to stay with Tenn-nii!"

"I agree with him, Riku. Go make us some tea, please."

Then, a disappointed Riku went to the kitchen with Iori, with a _long_ face.

"Hmph, you are so mean, Iori," Riku complained, as he let the water boil to prepare the tea.

"I'm just watching over you. Like you _asked me_ to."

"Still! You don't need to interrupt me everytime I talk to Tenn-nii!"

"But you are clueless, so I never know when you are going to do something reckless."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Riku asked, angrily and grabbed the teapot barehanded.

"Ouch! My hands…!"

Iori sighed.

"That's," he said. "Is what I mean."

Riku became speechless. He couldn't find back, not after that.

Then, they went back to the living room and served the tea to everyone.

"Oh, this tea is delicious," Tenn said after taking a sip. "Good job, Riku."

"Ehehe, thank you, Tenn-nii. But to the tell you the truth, I only boiled the water. Iori prepared the tea."

"Oh, is that so," Tenn said, glaring at Iori. "I guess the tea could have more sugar."

Iori glared at him back.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Kujo-san. Would you like a cake too?" Iori asked, sarcastically.

"Why, thank you. A cake would be nice, actually."

Everyone kept quiet drinking their tea, watching Iori and Tenn argue for whatever the reason was. But everyone know it was out of jealousy for Riku. Who, of course, did not notice they were fighting.

"I want cake, too!"

"Nanase-san, we don't have cake."

"Whaa…" he said, disappointed.

"I could bake one," Mitsuki suggested. "Which flavor do you guys want?"

"Strawberry," Gaku and Tenn said at the same time.

"Then, I will bake a strawberry cake. Tamaki, can you help me?"

"Huh? Why me?"

The truth was, Mitsuki would ask Sogo, but he seemed to be having a lot of fun talking to TRIGGER.

"Don't worry about the details! I will buy you King Pudding later."

"Yay! Ok, Mikki, I will help you."

The cake took just the time for Re:vale to arrive to get done. Tamaki gave pieces of cake for everyone and then sat down again, to eat his own.

"Can you stop stealing my strawberries? Actually, can you stop eating _just_ the strawberries? God, you are gross," Tenn said to Gaku.

"Shut up. The strawberries are the best part."

"It doesn't mean you can steal mine, though!"

"Calm down, you two," Ryunosuke said. "Here, Gaku, you can have my strawberries."

"Ah~" Gaku opened his mouth and waited for Ryunosuke to feed him. Ryunosuke got flushed, but did it anyway.

"There you go. Now you don't need to fight, right?"

"Mmhm," Gaku muttered, eating his strawberry.

Then, the bell rang again and they didn't have any doubt about who could be that time.

"Re:vale!" Everyone said together.

"Hello," Yuki greeted.

"Hi," Okazaki said.

"Hi! Momo-chan has arrived!" Momo said.

Yamato sighed.

"Hey, Yamato-kun," Yuki called.

"Oh shit, here he comes," Yamato muttered to himself.

"Momo-san, Yuki-san, would you like to eat cake?" Iori asked.

"Sure!"

 

After what felt like a long time of eating and chatting, with Re:vale clinging to Banri, they finally seemed to remember the reason they were there.

"Oh, we brought gifts for all of you!" Momo said. "Actually those were supposed to be gifts for _us_ but we got too many!" He laughed.

"A gift?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes," Yuki replied. "It is a new beauty product we got, since we will be part of the commercial. But we still haven't tried it."

"A beauty product?" Nagi asked. "I don't need it. I'm already perfect."

"Ahaha, you are truly beautiful, Nagi. But I heard those can make you look twelve years younger! Wouldn't you like to try?" Momo asked.

"Well, if you insisted…"

Then, everyone minus the managers applied the product on their faces. And it really worked! Unfortunately.

"W-w-what just happened?!" Tsumugi asked, looking at IDOLiSH7, Re:vale and TRIGGER turning into children.

"The product doesn't make you look twelve years younger! It makes you _become_ twelve years younger!" Banri said.

"I think I'm going to faint," Anesagi said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Okazaki asked. "Aren't there members in IDOLiSH7 who are 17?"

"T-t-then…"

Introducing the members of IDOLiSH7:

Yamato Nikaido, 10 years old.

Mitsuki Izumi, 9 years old.

Sogo Osaka, 8 years old.

Nagi Rokuya, 7 years old.

Riku Nanase, 6 years old.

And Iori and Tamaki… 5 years old.

Now, to TRIGGER and Re:vale.

Yuki, 14 years old.

Momo, 13 years old.

Ryunosuke Tsunashi, 11 years old.

Gaku Yaotome, 10 years old.

Tenn Kujo, 6 years old.

"Well," Banri suggested. "We should get them paper and crayons. Do we have crayons?"

"I-I think I do," Tsumugi said.

Anesagi grabbed her phone and took pictures of TRIGGER and of course, Nagi. What a cute baby!!

Then, all of them started playing with the paper and the crayons.

Except Momo and Yuki, who looked serious writing something. They finished at the same time, folded the paper and…

"Ban!"

"Ban-san!"

"Please accept my feelings!"

"Why are they writing love letters!?" Banri asked, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Tsumugi," Gaku and Nagi called. "I drew this rose for you!"

"Ahahah…" Tsumugi laughed nervously. "They are really beautiful…"

"Which one do you like best?" Gaku asked.

" _Yes_ , which one?"

"Er… I…"

"I like Nagi-kun's the most," Anesagi said. "Can you draw one for me?"

"Anything for a pretty _onee-san_!"

Tsumugi sighed.

"Thank you for helping me…"

"No, I'm not doing it for you. I want to keep a drawing made by Nagi-kun like it's an autograph! Ah, splendid!"

"Tsumugi, I love you. Can we date?" Gaku asked.

Tsumugi blushed, troubled.

"Er… You are too young for me, Gaku-kun."

Then, Tenn started laughing at Gaku.

"You got rejected! You got rejected!"

"Shut up, brat!"

"Tenn-nii…" Riku called. "I love you. Can we marry in the future?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Of course, Iori had to butt in. He was jealous, even though he knew what Riku felt was only admiration towards his brother.

"I… I can't?"

Then, Riku tried to run. And tripped. And fell on the floor.

He started crying.

"Tenn-nii…! Iori…"

They both helped him get up and Tenn started singing for him, so he would cheer up.

"Ah, I knew it. Tenn-nii is an angel!"

"Sou-chan, I don't want to draw anymore… I want pudding!!"

"Tamaki-kun, we don't have pudding. But I can draw for you."

"No! I don't want it! Sou-chan's drawings suck!"

Then, it was the time for Sogo to start crying.

"Tamaki-kun, I brought King Pudding for you," Ryunosuke said. "Sogo-kun, can you draw for me?"

"Tsunashi-san!"

"Ryuu-aniki!"

Both Tamaki and Sogo's eyes sparkled with joy.

Meanwhile, Yamato slept on the floor, while Mitsuki tried to wake him up.

"Wake up! Let's play!!"

"I'm playing. Playing _dead._ "

"You are so boring!! I hate you! Nagi, let's play!"

" _Oh_ , beautiful woman, may I take your hand in marriage once I grow up?" Nagi asked to Anesagi.

Anesagi blushed.

"Why are you flirting, you idiot!" Mitsuki complained. "Let's play, I can be Cocona!"

"Yay! Cocona!"

They started playing, running around the house making power noises while pretending they were Cocona and a villain.

By the time everyone had gone back to normal, the managers were exhausted, and everyone seemed to have forgotten, if only for a second, what happened.

"My head hurts for some reason," Yamato said.

"I would blame your alcoholism, but my head also hurts…"

"I'm sorry, everybody!" Momo bowed. "I didn't think we would _literally_ look twelve years younger."

"It is not your fault, Momo," Yuki said, trying to comfort him.

"Actually it is," Nagi said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon all sleeping on the floor, when the managers finally woke up them and called them (except IDOLiSH7) to go home.

It was a day they could never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> btw i havent proofread this yet so im sorry jsgkçgsjjsg i will do once my brain goes back to normal
> 
> also i tried to give everyone attention but like its 15 charas so obviously i failed................... im sorry.


End file.
